Hoshi
by TheBlackNoire
Summary: Corre. Ataca. Sobrevive. ¿Que harías si te encontraras en un bosque sin ningún recuerdo de tu pasado y rodeada de titanes? ¿Que harías si no tuvieses un rumbo fijo o a donde ir? Hoshi (OriginalC) ; la historia de una sobreviviente más al ataque en la muralla María. Una historia de misterio con algo de romance por ahí y una pizca de comedia. Pasen y disfruten, no contiene spoilers.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaime**r: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todos los créditos de esta grandiosa obra son para Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Esta obra contiene OC (original characters).

**NO** copies esta historia sin el debido permiso de su autor/autora correspondientes.

**-0-**

Era un día lluvioso, era raro, puesto que casi nunca había lluvia, mi padre me dijo una vez que era un milagro cada vez que caía agua del cielo. Sin embargo, el piso estaba frio, no húmedo, estaba frio. Muchos dirán que porque estoy descalza siento tal cosa, sin embargo mis pies están acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas, están acostumbrados al horror y sufrimiento. Tal y como yo.

Hoshi. Hoshi. Hoshi, ese es mi nombre, es lo único que logro recordar, la soledad y la oscuridad son mis mejores aliados en este momento, no se cómo llegue aquí, no se donde estoy, solo sé que debo de seguir caminando.

Porque aun tengo _fe_. Porque aun tengo _esperanza_. Porque aun no he perdido mi _voluntad_.

Las gotas caían cada vez más agresivamente, incluso mi capa verde tenía unos agujeros debido a la fuerza de la lluvia.

"Demonios" pensé. A este paso solo conseguiría terminar desnuda por todo el camino sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Fue entonces cuando los vi. Eran caballos...¿caballos?

Por un momento la alegría vino a mi mente, pero justo después recordé que ellos no venían por mí, seguramente iban a combatir a esos hombres gigantes. Hombres Gigantes. No se porque se comen a los humanos, los humanos les tienen miedo, pero yo no. No se el por que.

Para mi buena suerte logre encontrar un pino alto y me trepé en el. Así por lo menos me sentia mas segura y dejaba de mojarme, los caballos cada vez se acercaban más y más...unos hombres de capas verdes como la mia se montaban sobre los gigantes y con un solo movimiento los hacían caer.

Sin embargo uno que otro era aplastado o devorado por alguno de los gigantes, que inútiles. No era como que quisiera insultarlos o algo parecido, simplemente me parecía tonto atacar al enemigo de esa manera, pienso que deberían de atacarlo cortándole la cabeza, pero por alguna razón les dan en la nuca. Los hombres de los caballos se detuvieron justo enfrente de mi, al parecer se habían cansado y decidieron tomarse un respiro.

¿Un respiro? _Ilógico_.

En un momento como este deberian de asegurarse que no quedara algun gigante alrededor de ellos, pero al parecer estos tipos no tenían ninguna precoupacion. Como si sus vidas no valieran absolutamente nada, no las estimaban. _Ineptos_.

-Maldición, mi mano no deja de sangrar- gruñó uno de los hombres de capa verde mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano- Oye cara de papa porque no me traes unas vendas para arreglar esto- le gritó a una chica temblorosa quien al escuchar los gritos del hombre corrió a su caballo sacando un par de rollos de vendas para el hombre.

-La próxima vez trae esto mas deprisa, no querrás que el soldado mas fuerte de esta porquería de escuadron muera desangrado o si?!- el hombre golpeo a la chica mientras aun le vendaba la mano, ella solamente cayó al suelo...noqueada debido al golpe. El hombre solo reía a mas no poder, mientras sus compañeros no hacían mas que mirar perplejos el desastre, pero nadie la ayudaba, absolutamente nadie se le acercaba, todos se dedicaban a mirar callados.

_Pobre_.

El hombre de capa verde subió a su caballo e inmediatamente hizo una especie de ademán que no supe interpretar, pero sus compañeros se levantaron y montaron a sus caballos, dejando a la chica sola. Supongo que simplemente era un fantasma para ellos ahora.

-Vamos malditos imbéciles, no se querrán quedar atrás a que los coma uno de esos titanes o si?- Titanes...con que asi se llaman aquellos gigantes atemorizantes, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ese hombre despreciable no merecía vivir, ni aquellos que guardaron silencio en nombre de su compañera.

-Eres _despreciable_- dije. Mi voz era una cuchilla que irradiaba odio, y no solo eso, también mostraba desprecio, un desprecio inmenso por aquellos quienes asesinan a su propia especie. Ellos deben _morir_.

En ese momento ya estaba en el suelo un muerto más, al menos este si merecía morir. Limpie la daga llena de sangre mientras los hombres de capa verde huían despavoridos al ver la cabeza de su amigo en el suelo sangriento. _Cobardes_.

Y así seguí caminando sin un rumbo fijo, sin fijarme en aquel mañana, solamente con un único propósito..

_Sobrevivir_.

Mi nombre es Hoshi. Es lo único que recuerdo. No se quien soy. No se como llegue a donde estoy. No se porque la gente muere a manos de los titanes. Pero si se...que debo de matar. Matar para sobrevivir.

_Cazar o ser cazado_. Esa es la ley de la vida.


	2. Capitulo 2: Comienzo

-2-

"Ese dia"

_"Aquel día la humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio"_

Una cabeza gigante se asomaba por encima de la muralla de 50 metros; imposible. Toda la gente miraba atónita a aquel titán colosal que atemorizaba a todos. Era el fin. Los tiempos de paz habían llegado a su fin.

Aquel día la humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio, vivíamos asustados de los titanes, y caímos en la deshonra de vivir en estas cajas que llamamos "muros".

-.

Caminaba sobre la estrecha vereda que conducía a casa, después de pasar un rato admirando el exterior y dibujando decidí que ya era hora de volver a mi hogar. Como siempre, más bien, como lo hago todos los dias. Vivo una gran tranquilidad, no me quejo de ella, sin embargo vivo cada dia preocupada y a la vez esperando el dia en el que los titanes superen los muros y se acaben aquellos tiempos de paz. No siempre se puede vivir en cajas, o al menos eso diría Tekla.

-..¿Por qué no me golpeas si quieres probar que estoy equivocado?- escuche gritar a un chico que estaba a un par de calles al lado, el agarraba fuertemente de la camisa a un chico rubio más pequeño de el, parece que estaba a punto de recibir una buena paliza. Pobrecillo.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- dijo el rubio agarrando la mano del chico que lo azotó contra la pared- No caeré tan bajo- esbocé una ligera sonrisa, al parecer ese niño rubio era algo inteligente.

-¡Di eso de nuevo!- el chico empujó al rubio más a la pared, quería reírme, era gracioso verlo furioso, gente estúpida que cree que con golpes se soluciona todo, cree que golpeando al chico..

-Me estas golpeando porque sabes que tengo razón y no puedes probar que me equivoco.- el rubio terminó de completar mi frase, cerré los ojos y seguí caminando, no había nada que hacer por él, al menos podía defenderse con la palabra.

-Bienvenida a casa Hoshi!- saludó alegremente mi madre, yo solamente solté un largo suspiro mientras Frank se acercaba a mí.

-¿Que dibujaste esta vez?...¿Encontraste a algún animal extravagante afuera de la muralla?- dijo Frank casi gritando, inmediatamente le tapé la boca con mi mano, algo asustada de que mis padres escucharan mis aventuras. Siempre digo que voy al distrito shinganshina a dibujar los edificios, pero en realidad me dedico a dibujar lo que hay al exterior de la muralla, nunca me animo a salir al exterior, más bien, simplemente observo. No es que me de miedo morir, simplemente me da miedo lo que sea que este allá afuera. Pero tampoco quiero vivir encerrada para siempre en este lugar, creo que...mirar el exterior me da la esperanza de vivir cada dia. Y mis hermanastros Frank y Corina son los únicos amigos y confidentes que tengo.

-¿¡Que estas pensando idiota?¡- mi padre me dio una bofetada inmediatamente, la cual me agarro desprevenida y caí al suelo al perder el equilibrio- No sabes lo peligroso que es estar afuera! Mucha gente muere diariamente por salir unos cuantos metros del muro! Dentro del muro estamos más seguros..no logro comprender el porqué de llegar a tal estupidez de querer salir al exterior!- la cara de mi padre lucía sombría y su ceño estaba fruncido, parecía como si quisiera explotar su cabeza en ese instante.

-Por favor calmate Ed, es solo una niña, los chicos son muy curiosos a su edad asi que es normal que tenga esos sentimientos, no la presiones...ella tarde o temprano comprenderá lo importante que es esta paz- dijo mi madre, serena como siempre y tranquila.

-No siempre viviremos tranquilos en estas cajas madre..- trague saliva mientras apretaba mi puño, me impulsé y salí corriendo inmediatamente por la puerta, en ese momento no queria hablar con nadie de nada..solo quería salir de ese lugar, solo quería ser libre.

"Como siempre.." pensé mientras giraba en una esquina de una calle que salía hacia la gran muralla del distrito shinganshina. En ese momento estaba tan ciega que solo pensaba en escapar, y no me dí cuenta hasta que aquello sucedió, un gran temblor sacudió todo el distrito, provocando que inmediatamente dirigiera mi atención al muro.

Y efectivamente..ahi estaba. Una cabeza gigante se asomaba por encima de la muralla de 50 metros; imposible. Toda la gente miraba atónita a aquel titán colosal que atemorizaba a todos. Era el fin. Los tiempos de paz habían llegado a su fin.

-Hoshi te encontré...vale volvamos a casa, te espera un gran castigo- bromeó Frank, pero al notar que no había respuesta de mi parte dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo miraba en ese momento; la muralla. Empujé a Francis hacia una esquina cerrada y una ráfaga de viento junto con pedazos de muro salió disparada en instantes, un pedazo de muro me golpeo en la cara y me llevó hasta otra pared donde quede inconsciente.

Cuando logré recuperar la conciencia no había nadie a mi alrededor, ni si quiera los titanes, estaba completamente sola, o al menos eso parecía. Mi cabeza me dolía mucho, a duras penas me pude parar. Al tallarme los ojos con mi mano derecha noté que estaba llena de sangre, lo que significaba que de alguna manera el muro había logrado hacerme una abertura en la cabeza.

Busqué a Frank por todo el lugar, pero no había rastro de él, entonces se me ocurrió seguir caminando hacia adelante..probablemente estaría con los ciudadanos que evacuaron inmediatamente...o eso sería en el mejor de los casos. En el peor de los casos el podría estar...

_Muerto_.

Varias lágrimas cayeron de mis mejillas, no podía creer...no quería creer que el estuviera muerto. De todas maneras, no era tiempo de ponerse a llorar, tenía que encontrar a los demás, no moriría aquí en manos de los titanes. Jamás.

Seguí corriendo alrededor de los edificios, y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, ahí estaba. Un gran agujero en la muralla. ¿Será que los titanes nos invadieron totalmente?

No quería creerlo. En ese preciso instante recordé lo frágil y dura que es la vida, recordé lo cruel que era este mundo. ¿Cuál es el verdadero sentido de la vida si al final todos terminamos muertos?

Alrededor del lago que guiaba hacia la muralla rosa estaba una mariposa azul, no tenía un ala, sin embargo hacia su mejor intento por salir del lago, ella solo pensaba en sobrevivir. _Sobrevivir_.

Me acosté sobre el pasto y me quedé dormida. No tenía ninguna preocupación, no me asustaba que un titán viniera a comerme, la verdad me daba igual. Lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar inconsciente, mi ultimo pensamiento fue aquella mariposa azul que solo tenía un ala. ¿Sobreviviría?

_Cazar o ser cazado._ Esa es la ley de la vida.


	3. Disculpas

Nota de la Autora: Lamento haber dejada estancada mi historia :( Me sentía algo frustrada por lo que estaba pasando y la verdad que el tiempo me consumía. De todos modos, no hay excusas, por ahora me dedicare a continuar mi historia en este mismo lado (para no hacer tanto relajo con esta cosa) Sin más que decir les envío unos fuertes abrazos y saludos a todos mis pequeños lectores, y solo para confirmar...Esta historia no acaba aquí, espero sacar el próximo capitulo de "Hoshi" en esta semana que viene así que estén atentos.


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentro

3

**"Encuentro"**

-Entonces…tu sola acabaste con la vida de 20 soldados?- dijo asombrada la mujer con lentes-¿Por qué tan callada?...¿Cual es tu nombre?-

"Demonios, si que es irritante" pensé al escuchar tantas preguntas.

-Mi nombre es Hoshi, y no había necesidad de responder a preguntas anteriores cuando ya se sabe la respuesta-gruñí-¿Acaso me creen idiota?

Los soldados se acercaron aun mas con gesto de "Si no te callas te matamos". Bah, como si tuviese miedo de morir.

-Oh…bueno lamento la "mala" conducta de nuestras tropas hacia ti pero si te comportas de ese modo no hay nada que podamos hacer-permanecí callada-Mi nombre es Hanji, mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo la chica de lentes mientras me extendía la mano, yo simplemente me quede quieta y ella solo seguía con el brazo extendido… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaba que le diera algo?

-…-

-Ya veo…lamento ir tan rápido contigo, olvide lo que decía el informe-¿Cuál informe?-según me dijeron estuviste cerca d años sin contacto humano ¿verdad?-la voz de esta tipa, o mas bien "Hanji" era algo molesta.

-La verdad no lo se, no recuerdo nada de mi. Solo se cual es mi nombre, unos pequeños datos y lo que me dijo aquella persona de que tenia que encontrar a…-un momento, ¿Cómo se esto?

Hanji levanto la mano e hizo un ademán de "largo de aquí" o al menos eso entendían los soldados, quienes inmediatamente abandonaron el lugar, así solo quedábamos Hanji y yo en la habitación.

-Tu nombre es Hoshi Irmtraud, tus padres están muertos, tienes 2 hermanastros: Frank F. Irmtraud y Corina Irmtraud, de lo que sabemos Frank esta en alguna parte de estas murallas y corina…-la charla de Hanji fue interrumpida por una chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

-Lo lamento Hanji, no pude soportar más y la ansiedad me consumió-su voz tan dulce pero seria me recordaba vagamente a alguien-Hoshi…tal vez no me recuerdes, soy Corina, tu hermanastra-trague saliva, por un momento un mar de emociones me invadió.

"No estoy sola" pensé. Todo este tiempo pensé que lo había perdido todo, sin embargo…

-Yo…pensaba que estabas muerta-trate de que mi voz se escuchara fría y seca como siempre, pero dentro de mi la curiosidad, felicidad y angustia bailaban en mi cabeza. No sabía si sentirme alegre o maldecir a Hanji por haber traído la felicidad de nuevo. Todo rencor, frialdad y valentía se esfumo en ese momento.

* * *

Después de todo el teatro de ese día mal humor volvió cuando Hanji le dijo a Corina que mañana podría hablar conmigo y los soldados me trasladaron a un cuarto horrible que me hacia extrañar a los árboles que seguramente eran mas cómodos que una maldita camilla para enfermos, no podía pasar algo peor…al menos no hoy.

-Lamento tener que dejarte aquí pero los superiores no me permiten colocarte en otra habitación-lamento Hanji-me gustaría dejarte en el sótano pero Eren ya duerme ahí…-

-¿Quién es Eren?-note la pequeña cara de Hanji con un gesto de querer reir.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás…oh, de hecho ahí esta-dijo señalando a un chico alto de unos hermosos ojos verdes que venia acompañado de un chico mas pequeño que el, de hecho casi era de mi misma estatura, solo que su cara no tenia un gesto muy feliz que digamos.

-Oye Eren, ¿Vas a estar ocupado mañana? Es que quiero que me ayudes con unos experimentos-grito Hanji.

"Experimentos… Qué al pobre chico lo tratan como conejillo de indias?" gire mi cabeza un par de veces para tratar de calmarme.

-Esto…no lo se! Todo depende de lo que diga el sargento-dijo señalando a su pequeño acompañante…un momento ¿Ese chaparro es un sargento?

-Vaya que el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas-murmulle. Al parecer Hanji me escucho pero no dijo nada debido a que…

-Oye Rivaille! ¿Eren puede salir conmigo a unos experimentos mañana?-esta vez Hanji se dirigió al dichoso "sargento".

Este solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Hanji respondio con una mueca, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por como se veían los dos.

-Solo por unas horas, no te emociones, el mocoso necesita limpiar tambien-gruño Rivaille-Además… ¿Por qué tienes a una niña encerrada en esa celda? ¿Acaso los superiores se volvieron locos?- Si claro, se que me veo infantil pero tampoco soy una niña.

-¿Quién te crees para llamarme niña idiota?-mi voz estaba algo ronca pero tenia que defenderme ante el pequeño insulto que me habían hecho.

-Y además sabe ladrar la mocosa-dijo irritado.

"Maldito, cuando salga de aquí juro que le daré la paliza mas grande de su put.." pensé.

Rivaille se acerco hacia la celda y arrugo la cara.

-Incluso tu misma deberías saber que apestas-demonios, tiene razón…pero ¿Quién carajo se va a bañar cuando esta perdido en el bosque?- Además esas cicatrices hablan mucho de ti- Ahora si tengo ganas de matarlo.

-Hehe…-Hanji trago saliva-creo que no es buena idea meterse con el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad Hoshi, no por nada todos le respetan y temen-

-Tonterías, solo es un simple humano como todos, que puede morir en cualquier momento…si es tan bueno como dice ¿Cuántos titanes ha matado por si solo?...puede que yo tenga amnesia pero bien recuerdo cada titán que mate con mis propias manos y sin ayuda de un maldito aparato volador como el que ustedes usan- tuve que parar mi ataque de furia puesto que me faltaba el aire.

-¿Cuántos mato ella sola Hanji?- dijo por fin Rivaille.

-…- por primera vez note seriedad en la cara de Hanji

-¿Hanji?-

-218 solos, ningún uso del equipo de maniobras, asesinados de distintas maneras y con diferentes armas…cada uno- sonreí orgullosa ante aquellos números, mientras el otro simplemente arrugaba su cara y soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Ya lo veremos- dicho esto el sargento bajo los escalones junto con Eren, quien permaneció callado toda la charla.

Y así comenzaba una rivalidad, al mismo tiempo de que terminaba el día. Mañana me llevarían a un juicio. Quizás…si todo sale bien pueda volver a tener mi libertad y encontrar a la persona que tanto estoy buscando.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Lamento la demora :( pero como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo, esta semana si no hay ningún inconveniente subiré 3 capítulos antes de que comience nuevamente el **_periodo escolar_** -.- ya que debido a mi larga lista de actividades por hacer no tendré la oportunidad de dedicarle mucho tiempo a la historia mas que por los fines de semana.

Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! :3

P.D. Debo de aclarar que usare el nombre de "**Rivaille**" debido a la costumbre, para mi ese es su único nombre así que nada de _Levi_ o _Ravioli_, para mi seguirá siendo **Rivaille**, lo mismo con su cargo.

P.D.2. No me pregunten de donde viene el apellido Irmtraud xd. Simplemente es cosa de buscar :)


	5. Capitulo 4: Juicio

**4**

**"Juicio"**

"Tic, toc". Ese aparato que marcaba cada segundo comenzaba a molestarme. La idea de estar alejada de Hoshi hasta que el juicio acabara y decidieran que hacer con ella me molestaba.

-Señorita Irmtraud, lamento molestarla pero sucede que se le solicita su presencia en el juicio de su hermana- dijo Klavier con voz temblorosa.

-En seguida voy- respondí.

-Con su permiso, me retiro- chilló luego de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Desde aquel día había acudido desesperadamente a la policía militar y las tropas de reconocimiento para ver si mi hermana se encontraba entre ellos pero…

Una fuerte migraña me atacó solo de recordar la desesperación que me causo el no encontrar a Hoshi, pero aún mas doloroso fue ver a Frank…

"Tic, toc". El tiempo sigue su curso y yo aquí desperdiciándolo. Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia el establo.

"Hoy será un largo día" pensé al momento que montaba un caballo.

* * *

**-Hoshi-**

La chica que sobrevivió matando más de 200 titanes esta a merced de los idiotas cazadores de titanes. Hubiese sido fácil escapar de no ser por los malditos soldados que colocaron en cada pasillo. Un ruido o movimiento provocativo y tenias 5 hojas de metal clavadas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

"Mierda, debería sentirme halagada al tener tanta atención por parte suya" pensé al momento de mirar todos los soldados que estaban alrededor de los pasillos. "Me tratan mejor que a un maldito titán" bromeé para mi misma. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Ya es hora de irnos- canturreó Hanji- Espero que estés preparada Hoshi, porque hoy es un día muy especial- hizo ademán de "sal ahora mismo".

Saludé con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras me arrastraba a la salida. Por las murallas…estaba más horrible que un maldito mapache con rabia. Mi cabello color chocolate estaba todo enredado, tenía unas ojeras hermosa y exageradamente grandes, sumándole que desde que llegue fueron tan amables al no ofrecerme un baño. En el pasado, o al menos cuando era niña lucía hermosa e incluso bella.

Sin embargo, ahora la mugre cubre mi bella piel pálida, las ojeras opacaban mis ojos grises (Que quien sabe de donde los saqué puesto que mi verdadera familia tenia ojos color azul zafiro o verde) y quizás me sentía algo ofendida porque debido a mi buena alimentación estaba más plana que una tabla.

-Oh…veo que tenemos un pequeño problema…juro que ayer había ordenado que te dieran un baño, pero lo bueno es que aun tenemos tiempo antes del juicio- Hanji hizo un gesto raro y llamó a dos señoras que me arrastraron hasta una tina de baño y tallaron mi piel hasta que saliera chillando de brillo.

"Voy a matar a esa perra" pensé mientras me retorcía del dolor. Al menos ya estaba limpia y se sentía bien, aunque me ardía todo el cuerpo y no paraba de gruñir.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Hanji daba vueltas una y otra vez en el cuarto y cada minuto preguntaba lo mismo.

-Deja de joder- gruñí mientras me ponía de pie y examinaba lo que me habían hecho. Ahora usaba un ridículo uniforme de las "Tropas de exploracion" ya que las amables señoras no tenían nada de mi "talla".

Y así Hanji me colocó unas esposas en las manos. ¿Tan necesario era todo este teatro?

-Recuerda que tu libertad esta en juego, cualquier cosa que digas puede hacer que termines ahorcada o cultivando…-hizo una pequeña pausa dramática- hasta que mueras. Buena suerte.-

-Yo puedo ser libre cuando quiera- murmuré.

Las puertas se cerraron, respire hondo y deje que los soldados me guiaran hasta el salón que estaba repleto de gente. Y para mi "buena" suerte estaba ese tipo chaparro…el mundo es una mierda.

-Cazar o ser cazado- murmullé una y otra vez para calmarme, levanté la vista y… ahí estaba Corina.

* * *

**-Corina-**

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ella se veía en mejor estado que aquella vez, sin embargo, estaba pálida y flaca, sus grandes ojeras cubrían gran parte de su cara y las cicatrices y rasguños estaban por todas partes.

-Hoshi Irmtraud, sobreviviente de el ataque a la muralla maría. Yo, Dalliz Zacklay seré quien juzgue si vives o mueres- habló el viejo barbudo. No había nada más que rogar por que Hoshi no abriera su boca, eso marcaría su fin. – Doy palabra a la policía militar -.

Y después de eso otro viejo echó a andar el mismo discurso que cargan siempre sobre que investigaran a fondo a Hoshi y debido a su habilidad se encargarían de adiestrarla para que sirva a su rey, siempre y cuando se comporte de buena manera y no altere el orden. Al parecer el juicio se manejaba tranquilamente, bien, a Zacklay no le gusta que haya desorden en la sala…además eso lo pone de mejor humor.

-Esa chica es un peligro para la humanidad…ha vivido mucho tiempo fuera del alcance de los humanos ¿Quién sabe si durante ese lapso ella misma pacto con los titanes?- dijo un miembro de la policía- Además no sabemos si esta en perfecto estado, quizás perdió la facultad del habla y se volvió loca y con eso de que…-

-Estoy perfectamente bien pedazo de mierda- lo interrumpió Hoshi- ¿O acaso se nota que padezco algún retraso mental?...sobre lo de pactar con los titanes ¿De verdad crees que la gente se tragara ese cuento? ¿Cuándo en tu maldita vida has visto un titán…o uno que hable si quiera?- demonios, ya empezó con sus discursos- en vez de andar rascándote y bebiendo hasta que revientes ve tu mismo y ponte en el lugar de todos esos niños que quedaron huérfanos y murieron de hambre. Todos ustedes son unos perros, dicen que ellos son los crueles cuando ustedes mismos se matan unos a otros y solo se unen por conveniencia…son unos malditos cerdos egoístas!- gritó.

-Calma señorita Irmtraud, nunca se le cedió la palabra- dijo Dalliz tranquilamente- Gracias por sus palabras soldado, pero necesito escuchar la opinión de la legión de reconocimiento también… ¿Irvin?-

Crucé los dedos y rogué porque Hoshi se quedara con nosotros, no me permitiría a mi misma perderla de nuevo, suficiente tuve con lo de Frank. Si hay alguien capaz de convencer a Zacklay es Irvin, o al menos eso pienso después de que salvó la vida de Eren hace pocos días.

-Sabemos que la señorita Hoshi Irmtraud estuvo apartada del mundo humano desde los 10 años hasta los 17 que tiene ahora, sin embargo, considerando su impresionante habilidad al asesinar 218 titanes por si sola y sin ningún uso del equipo de maniobras pensamos que nos sería muy útil junto con la ayuda de "Eren" para nuestro plan- hizo una larga pausa y todos esperábamos que siguiera hablando pero al parecer esta vez se lo guardó.

-¿Es todo?- Irvin asintió con la cabeza y el viejo Dalliz se quedó pensativo por un momento- Veo que le esta poniendo mucho empeño a su idea de retomar la muralla y llegar al sótano del joven "Eren" sin embargo nada nos da garantías de que esto vaya a funcionar. Además de que contamos con poca información de la joven y no sabemos si es de…-

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor- hice una ligera reverencia- soy Corina Irmtraud, tal vez no me recuerde…pero hace 5 años hice un pequeño encargo para usted, se que quizás no tenga nada que ver pero vengo a cobrarle el favor de hace años a cambio de la libertad de mi hermana.

-Refrésqueme la memoria jovencita- una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro y todas mis emociones que guarde durante varios años salieron. **_Libertad_**, ella sería libre hoy sin importar el precio.

* * *

Hola mis pequeños lectores! :D

Lamento entregar el capitulo un poco tarde de lo esperado, como saben esta semana tratare de entregar 3 capítulos. Este me quedo algo incompleto pero por falta de tiempo :(

Como sea, no olviden dejar review y espero que nos veamos en el próximo capitulo que probablemente salga mañana o el jueves :3!

P.D. Disculpen a mi mal hablada protagonista xd, asi va su carácter gruñón. Y también quiero decir que no soy muy buena en eso de narrar juicios, espero que no haya quedado tan mal e.e


	6. Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento

**Disclaime**r: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todos los créditos de esta grandiosa obra son para Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Esta obra contiene OC (original characters). Además en futuros capítulos contendrá lo que puede ser spoiler del manga, se recomienda precaución.

**NO** copies esta historia sin el debido permiso de su autor/autora correspondientes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5**

"**Entrenamiento"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía si gritarle a Corina que se callara o esperar a que cagara el asunto, de todos modos…soy una persona muy impaciente. No podía seguir soportando su "teatro".

-Corina, solo cállate- la interrumpí.- Cállate antes de que ese viejo empiece a decir otra estupidez sobre las murallas y la injusticia- dije señalando al viejo religioso.

-¿Señor quiere que le de un tiro?- escuché a un soldado de la policía militar.

-Me encantaría que esa perra se callara pero a pesar de que solo nos esta insultando no ha hecho nada que lo justifique, lamentablemente- dijo el otro.

¿Perra? Ahora resulta que los soldados me comparan con un animal, malditos bastardos. Miré hacia el frente en busca de la mirada de Corina, pero solo me encontré con los ojos asesinos de ese desgraciado sargento… ¿Siempre trae ese humor negro? Nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviese todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido, tragué saliva e intenté mirar hacia otro lado.

-Señorita Irmtraud, le recuerdo que su vida esta en juego- el viejo barbudo me miro fijamente- ¿A dónde cree que irá si no es que con los soldados?- solté un bufido al deducir inmediatamente la respuesta- La asignaré junto a la Policía Militar para que hagan un mejor ser humano de usted- mierda.

-Haha ¿Me llevara con esos cerdos mal vivientes?- reí sarcásticamente- ¿Para que me enseñen a ser mejor ser humano?...Dudo mucho, que ellos siendo las personas que son me ayuden a ser un "mejor" ser humano, creo que ellos son los que necesitan aprender- Corina me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No es nadie para juzgar a nuestros soldados- me reprendió- ¿Entonces donde la asigno? ¿Con la legión de reconocimiento?-

-¿Las tropas suicidas? No gracias, prefiero morir en la horca a que tener un líder tan gruñón como el- señalé al sargento quien arqueó una ceja- de verdad yo aprecio mi vida señor Zacklay…-

-No somos ningunos suicidas, mocosa- me interrumpió el sargento- Creo que nunca te enseñaron en tu casa lo que es el respeto… ¿O si?- trataba de entender a que llevaba esto- Oh, es cierto, tu eres huérfana y la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasabas fuera de la muralla, nunca estuviste cerca de los humanos…pobre niña solitaria- por un momento sentí como si alguien me arrancara el corazón por la espalda, al parecer sabía más de lo que debía…y si sabía eso, probablemente sabía cual era mi debilidad- ¿Ya se te acabo la energía, mocosa?- simplemente estaba en shock. Esta vez había ganado el.

-Rivaille yo creo que deberías de…- lo interrumpió Corina.

-Creo que no debemos de perder más tiempo, esta decidido. Hoshi se quedará con las tropas de reconocimiento con una condición- ese viejo también sabia más cosas sobre mí… ¿Pero por qué permanecía callado?- si la misión del capitán Irvin falla, será entregada con la policía militar, ya ellos decidirán si disecarla o enterrarla viva- ¿Algo más?- Es todo-.

* * *

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, sentí que apenas había cerrado los ojos y ya era de día. Por alguna extraña razón, había lágrimas en mis ojos…traté de recordar lo que había soñado la noche pasada, pero solo recuerdo un dolor inmenso en un sueño donde mucha gente estaba muerta, entre ellos yo.

Me levanté de la cama dispuesta a salir de inmediato por la puerta pero al ver lo que estaba en frente de mí me hizo que saltara y cayera torpemente. Sí, ese maldito estaba ahí, no sabía si morirme de vergüenza por mi estúpida caída o las lágrimas.

-¿Ese es tu modo de levantarte?- dijo en tono de burla- Además, quítate esas lagrimas de la cara, es vergonzoso.

-Ojala y te burles cuando te despelleje vivo- gruñí mientras me ponía de nuevo en pie.

-Claro, una mocosa como tú va a despellejar vivo a alguien como yo…primero te arrancaría los ojos antes de que pudieras llegar a mí, no me subestimes, idiota- se dirigió hacia la puerta- por ahora puedes bajar a comer algo, más tarde Petra te dirá todo lo que tienes que saber- y se largó. Puto.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y me encontré con el chico de ojos verdes de aquella vez, me sentía inferior debido a su altura. Si bien recuerdo escuché a Hanji aquella vez llamarlo "Eren" y hablar acerca de su "increíble" poder de transformarse de humano a titán y viceversa.

-Disculpa- dije con la cabeza baja luego de rodearlo y seguir mi camino, detrás de el venía una chica de su misma estatura, su mirada era algo intimidante pero al menos a mí no me provocó ningún sentimiento de miedo, y detrás de la chica venía una chica rubia de ojos azules…un momento, yo recuerdo a esa chica, mas bien, ese chico. El era el que estaba siendo golpeado por aquellas personas, el día de la caída de la muralla maría, lo observé un rato y el me devolvió la miraba…al parecer sus manos temblaban pero aunque lucía como un idiota se veía como alguien con "cerebro cuerdo". Yo nunca me equivoco al juzgar gente, o al menos eso creo.

.

Después de comer salí un rato al jardín que había en el lugar, una amable señora me indico el camino…y como la tal "Petra" no llegaba decidí que no me hacía mal algo de aire fresco. Recordé cuando Frank me decía que fuera de las murallas había un "mar" que era distinto a los lagos que conocemos, este "mar" estaba lleno de sal. Al principio no le creía, pero una vez estuve cerca de ese lugar, escuché como a lo lejos caían las olas y el sonido de las gaviotas, lamentablemente ese día un grupo de titanes me acorralaron y no tuve mas opción que…

-Esto… ¿Tu eres Hoshi verdad?- dijo Petra. Yo simplemente levanté una ceja en señal de "¿Acaso no lo parezco?"-L-lo lamento, no soy muy buena para esto- se quejó.

-¿Qué hace alguien como tu en estas tropas suicidas?- pregunté inocentemente.- Alguien dulce y delicada como tu no debería estar con estos suicidas- ella solo se quedo callada- Oh, perdón no era mi intención…

-No, esta bien- sonrió- Al principio no estaba muy segura si unirme o no…pero después me encariñé con todos ellos, y no me quejo, quizás fue la mejor decisión entrar aquí. El resto de los soldados no son más que unos holgazanes, y la verdad prefiero ser una "suicida" a un "holgazán"- me extendió su mano- Bueno, primero te mostraré los establos ¿Te parece?- Asentí con la cabeza- Porque al parecer ya sabes todo sobre nosotros…-

-Espera, Petra. Primero quiero ver la habilidad de esta mocosa, aún me sigue intrigando eso de matar titanes sin equipo de maniobras- me miró fijamente- Además quiero enseñarle a usar el equipo de maniobras…y ver si de verdad es tan hábil como alardea- el sargento señaló una puerta y se dirigió hacia ella, al parecer esa conducía al exterior. Noté que Petra estaba babeando- literalmente- así que le dí un codazo.

-¿Te gusta el gruñón?- sonreí al ver que su cara inmediatamente se sonrojaba- Ya veo, así que quizás cayó su "encanto" en ti- negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. Al parecer el mundo tiene algo de divertido.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Yei! Segundo capitulo de la semana! :D

Como notarán cambié la cover del fic (espero que no les moleste) simplemente me aburrió la vieja y decidí que era hora de cambiarla. Espero subir el último capítulo de la semana el sábado por la tarde (Obviamente después de mi dosis sabatina de shingeki *u*)

Por ahora el mundo de Hoshi esta algo tranquilo, sin embargo, prometo dosis de acción en un par de episodios más, simplemente que no me gusta que todo el tiempo estén peleando e_e se me hace aburrida una historia en la que simplemente haya pleito a lo bruto y nada de trama...

En fin, gracias a todos mis fieles seguidores que me dieron mi "primera chance", se que no soy la mejor de las escritoras, pero me considero orgullosa de llevar este comienzo (siendo mi primer fic) y pues comenzar con la pata derecha, al menos dando algo legible...ya la ortografía y eso pues va al último, aún sigo practicando TwT

No se olviden de dejar review! Es como mi paga o mi caldito de pollo x3 me motiva a seguir escribiendo :'D Bueno, entonces...nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales**

**Izumi xdd**- Gracias por seguir a Hoshi desde sus inicios, y por supuesto tus criticas positivas y la charlita :'3 En mi fic escribiré algo de RivaillexPetra (prometo hacer uno de ellos dos solos mas adelante) aunque el romance se me da del asco D: Espero que no me linchen xd.

**Lumi-san- **Ojalá y algún día Hoshi Irmtraud y Misaki Winkler sean grandes amigas :3 apuesto mi caja de pockys a que las dos son un equipo invencible xd.

**o0 Viech 0o- **Así es Hoshi volvió :3 Y no pienso dejar la historia estancada de nuevo xd. Así estate preparado que muchas sorpresas se avecinan =w=

* * *

**Cover image by**: _**nardack**_. All the credits to the respective autor.

**Found it on**: _**Zerochan,net**_

**Siguiente Capítulo: 6. "Poder de titan"**


	7. Capítulo 6: Poder de titan

**Disclaime**r: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todos los créditos de esta grandiosa obra son para Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Esta obra contiene OC (original characters). Además en futuros capítulos contendrá lo que puede ser spoiler del manga, se recomienda precaución.

**NO** copies esta historia sin el debido permiso de su autor/autora correspondientes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6**

"**Poder de titan"**

El día era hermoso… o al menos eso pensaría si me bajaran de aquí. Además la mirada de ese gruñón me molestaba, y creo que simplemente esta probando cuanto tiempo aguanto aquí, que ridículo.

-¿No piensas bajarme de aquí?- dije meciéndome de un lado a otro- Creo que simplemente estas perdiendo tu tiempo, hay que pasar a algo más entretenido…al fin y al cabo ya demostré que puedo equilibrarme perfectamente ¿no?-

-Espera- fue lo único que dijo. Solté un bufido, estaba harta, 3 horas colgando aquí no era nada agradable, creo que simplemente estaba esperando un momento en el que me distraiga y…

Mierda. Mi cabeza azotó contra el suelo y un dolor tremendo se apoderó de mí, el sargento simplemente hizo un gesto de burla mientras Petra me quitaba esas horribles cuerdas en las que había estado colgando.

-¿Tan pronto perdiste el equilibrio? Vaya, pensé que aguantarías mas pero ya veo que solo alardeabas…-

-Pero sargento, ella estuvo 3 horas seguidas balanceándose sobre las cuerdas y…- dijo Petra.

-Lo sé. Sería una gran hazaña para muchos pero estoy decepcionado- ¿Hazaña? Por su puesto que lo es! Estoy casi segura que el no duro ni una hora.

Me quité el sudor con la mano y noté que había una mancha de sangre en mi uniforme, quizás solo había sido una raspadita, la verdad yo no sentía ningún dolor. Petra me extendió un pedazo de tela adivinando mis pensamientos y yo lo tomé haciendo un gesto de "gracias".

Después de perder el tiempo colgando de esas cuerdas inútiles nos dirigimos con Hanji, quien estaba haciendo experimentos con Eren, al pobre chico lo cargaban día y noche metiéndolo en pozos y haciendo que se transformara cuantas veces les diera gana. No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Después de practicar un rato con Petra usando el equipo de maniobras- que no me gustaba para nada, sentía que con esa cosa me mareaba- Hanji me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-Hoshi, quiero que me ayudes con un experimento ¿Si?- dijo emocionada- además creo que te podría servir como entrenamiento…ya sabes-

-Mientras no sea algo estúpido como mandar a volar 100 pájaros esta bien- gruñí.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Mira, quiero que Eren se transforme con el objetivo de matarte, tu obviamente no vas a matarlo, pero le harás unos pequeños cortes alrededor de su cuerpo, trata de no pasarte y arrancarle el pellejo de la nuca ¿eh?- comenzó a decir- Espero que ya sepas usar el equipo de maniobras…

-¿Tu crees que alguien podría aprender a usar esta porquería en menos de una hora?- gruñí- Trataré de hacerlo, pero aún no me acostumbro a esto.

Miré de frente al chico de ojos verdes, me preguntaba que hacia alguien como el en estas tropas, probablemente lo pusieron a cargo de ellos para usar su "poder de titan". El chico mordió su mano y una nube de humo lo cubrió todo, y como por arte de magia, un titán enorme apareció en su lugar.

-¡Hoshi muevete!- escuché gritar a Hanji. Oh, lo había olvidado, tenía que cortar a este tipo, un puño gigante se aproximó inmediatamente hacia mí y me moví ligeramente a la derecha, despreocupada.- Pudiste haber muerto- dijo.

-No soy tan estúpida como para morir tan fácilmente, el es solo un bebé en cuerpo de gigante- le reproché. Inmediatamente clavé una de las cuerdas metálicas en el cuerpo del gigante y me moví hasta su brazo balanceándome.

-Debes de usar gas- chilló Hanji.

Eren era algo lento al moverse, esquivaba cada golpe hasta con los ojos cerrados, tratando de que cada corte fuera más profundo que el anterior, después de unos cuantos segundos le había destrozado la pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho seguía colgando. Casi no usaba el equipo de maniobras más que para recorrer grandes distancias como de la nuca a los tobillos y viceversa, creo que incluso a veces olvidaba que traía puesto el equipo.

En estos momentos me preguntaba por que Corina no había mencionado a Frank en todo este tiempo. ¿Había ocurrido algo malo con el? O seguramente no sabía nada de el.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Hanji.

-¡Hoshi alejate de ahí o Eren va a….- miré hacia mi izquierda y noté que el puño de Eren estaba a unos centímetros de mi, maldición. Estiré mis brazos en forma de reacción y esperando el golpe, sin embargo…pasaron los segundos y nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Me sentía estúpida por haberme distraído de esa manera, mi primera mala impresión.

Abrí los ojos y a mi alrededor solo había humo de titán, espere a que todo se despejara y note que Hanji salía de la escena cargando a Eren, a mi lado estaba un cuerpo de titan que ya había sido abandonado por su dueño. Petra estaba perpleja ante lo sucedido, mientras que el sargento soltaba un bufido de burla, demonios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunté a Hanji. Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y dando vueltas de un lado al otro.

-Cuando el brazo de Eren te golpeo…o más bien antes de que te golpeara, inmediatamente el titán lo expulsó de su cuerpo y cayó cuando tu aún estabas en el aire. Aún no logro comprender como sucedió eso, nunca antes había sucedido algo similar. Más tarde tratamos de hacer el mismo experimento con otro soldado, pero Eren ya no se pudo transformar. Al parecer, después de analizarlo con Armin y el capìtán Irvin, Eren perdió su poder de titán- sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de antes, ahora lucían más sombríos.

Miré mis manos y noté que tenían unas marcas rojas, inmediatamente las cerré. No sabía que significaba aquello, pero hasta que lo supiera no planeaba decirle a nadie sobre ello.

-¿Esto te había pasado antes cuando matabas titanes?- preguntó

-No, nunca…-mentí. La verdad, si me había ocurrido, el día que casi llego al supuesto "mar" cuando el grupo de titanes me acorraló…

* * *

**-Flashback-**

-No…no quiero morir- las lágrimas caían una tras otra sobre mis mejillas- aléjense de mi!- les grité mientras extendía mis manos. Tropecé con una piedra y caí, creo que esta vez no llegaré con vida a casa.

Ellos se acercaron más a mí, uno de ellos intentó tomarme por el pie pero inmediatamente lo rasguñé con mis manos, antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, una nube de humo cubrió a todos los titanes, aquel lugar donde había estado aquel titán ahora lo ocupaba un humano. Miré sorprendida ante aquel hallazgo, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. ¿Acaso los titanes…son humanos?

Aprovechando que el resto de titanes seguían distraídos por la nube de humo corrí lo más rápido que pude, al diablo el cuaderno de dibujos, me puedo comprar otro el día que quiera. Perdía el aliento poco a poco, el viaje se me hacia eterno… ¿Tan lejos había llegado? Pude ver la gigantesca muralla a lo lejos, solté un suspiro, al menos un indicio de que estaba cerca, sin embargo, estaba muy pero muy lejos.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, demonios. Un titan de unos 20 metros aproximadamente venía persiguiéndome, tragué saliva. Era muy veloz.

Tarde o temprano me iba a alcanzar, no había ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir ante aquello, bueno…al menos, espero que la próxima vez tenga una buena vida.

Empecé a desacelerar el paso, hasta que finalmente me quedé de pie. Miré fijamente al titan, quien después de alcanzarme se hincó y me miró a la cara. Traté de ocultar mi miedo, puse mi cara seria, como siempre lo hacía, aunque estaba temblando.

-¿Freyja?- escuché decir al titan.

-Y-Yo no se de quien estas hablando- dije con voz temblorosa- Me llamo Hoshi-

-No…tu eres Freyja- insistió el titan. Lo que más me hacía temblar era el hecho de que hablara…nunca en mi vida había visto un titan que hablara.- Al fin te encontré- dijo.

-P-pero…yo no soy esa persona que buscas, quizás te equivocaste…y-yo ya te dije que me llamo Hoshi- chillé, el titan me agarró del brazo y me levantó.

-No, ellos te mintieron. Tu eres Freyja hija de…- las fuertes campanadas que indicaban que las tropas de reconocimiento habían vuelto no me dejaron escuchar lo que el titán quería decir- eres muy importante por lo tanto no debes de dejar que cualquiera descubra el poder que tienes, ellos podrían matarte… eres nuestra última esperanza-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

-Freyja…-murmuré mientras ponía mis manos sobre mis mejillas.

-¿Hoshi estas bien?- dijo Hanji.

-No es nada- dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ni si quiera yo misma sabía lo que era…lo peor de todo, es que tampoco recordaba nada de mi pasado. No recuerdo cuando nací, ni nada por el estilo. Solo se que fui adoptada, y recuerdo el día lluvioso en el que mi familia me recogió.

Salí un rato a cabalgar alrededor del castillo, le dije a Petra que estaba bien, no trataría de huir. Yo simplemente quería calmar mis pensamientos. El caballo se detuvo bruscamente, yo inmediatamente miré al frente. En frente de mi estaba un chico de aproximadamente 1.75 metros de altura, de cabello negro y ojos color azul, sin embargo…

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, Hoshi- sonrió.

No, a esta persona la conocía perfectamente. El era…

Era Frank.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **¿Que tal? Eso no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Hehe :3

Bueno mis queridos lectores este es el último capítulo...antes de que entre a clases de nuevo xD!

Además les quiero decir que me tomaré un descanso en cuanto a la historia, pues planeo escribir unos cuantos one-shots de parejas de Shingeki entre otros -w-. Pero no se preocupen, Hoshi volverá dentro de un mes :L

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo TwT de verdad no planeaba continuar esta historia, pero gracias a sus reviews la seguí publicando. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo fic chicos!


	8. Capítulo 7: Revelaciones

**Discalimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama

**NO** copies esta historia sin el debido permiso de su autor/a correspondientes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7**

**"Revelaciones"**

¿Nunca han sentido que su vida es una total mentira? Me refiero a que, cuando todos los días se levanten, estén con una expresión de "¿Quién soy yo?". La vida no es más que una obra de teatro, donde nosotros somos los actores y mientras para nosotros es un sufrimiento, para otros es una sensación de felicidad.

-Tiene que ser mentira...- sí, alguien a quien creía muerto esta en frente de mí- No puedes ser Frank, el ya está muerto-.

-Eso dolió, saber que me considerabas muerto ¿Qué acaso no me conoces? ¿Crees que moriría tan fácilmente?- suspiró- No has cambiado ni un poco-.

-Déjate de rodeos, y ve al grano, ¿A qué viniste?- dije secamente, aunque en el fondo, no sabía si llorar o alegrarme de que estaba vivo.

-¿Yo? Nada más estaba dando un paseo por aquí y te vi, eso es todo-

-Mentiroso- le reproché de inmediato- Quizás Corina tenía razón sobre ti...

-¿Corina? ¿Qué te ha dicho ella sobre mí? ¿No se supone que estaba muerto?- dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes, si quería quitarme de mi ambiente de calma, lo había logrado.

-Nada que tengas que saber, de todos modos, ya me voy, no pienso estar perdiendo el tiempo con traidores- esa última palabra fue la que soltó la bomba. Sí, Corina me había hablado sobre la posibilidad de que Frank estuviese vivo, pero me dijo que no era más que un traidor.

Me di media vuelta y me alejé, dándole la espalda a la persona que alguna vez llamé "hermano". Pero él inmediatamente me tomó de la mano, estúpido necio.

-¿Sabes, Freyja? Tu hermoso reino sigue sepultado en alguna parte fuera de las murallas, me pregunto si la gente sigue esperando a que los salves, ya sabes... la vieja historia de la princesa perdida...- antes de que siguiera hablando me liberé de un jalón y seguí caminando, debía resistir, no quería creerlo, eso había sido solo un sueño, no un recuerdo.

-Sólo cállate y déjame en paz, no sé ni si quiera de que hablas- mentí, sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero no podía aceptarlo.

-El día que llegaste a nuestra casa, era un día lluvioso, mi padre se preguntaba a quien se le ocurría dejar a una recién nacida en pleno alboroto- dijo Frank- Sin embargo, cuando descubrimos que tenías el sello real... no nos lo esperábamos, mi padre incluso estuvo a punto de entregarte con la policía militar para que te devolvieran con tu reino, pero por alguna razón decidió que fueras parte de nuestra familia y para evitar que descubrieran tu verdadera identidad, te quitó el sello real y te nombró "Hoshi Irmtraud"- su mirada era neutral, ¿acaso era una roca que no producía ninguna emoción?

-Sigo sin comprender a qué viniste- susurré.

-Simplemente quería recordarte quien eres- se detuvo un momento- y que no es todo como lo crees.

* * *

El calor de la mañana me despertó, odiaba que los rayos matutinos entraran por la ventana de la recámara, me levanté de mala gana y arreglé mi cuarto antes de que otras personas vinieran a molestar con ello. Me cepillé el cabello y me hice una trenza con el poco cabello que tenía, pero al menos quería cambiar algo mi peinado, nunca lo traigo recogido, y se vuelve algo tedioso estar con el mismo peinado siempre.

-Te veo algo deprimida hoy- di un pequeño salto debido al susto, no me esperaba que el sargento estuviese aquí... de hecho ni si quiera sabía cuando había entrado.

-Es de muy mala educación entrar a las recámaras de las personas sin avisar- me defendí inmediatamente- Además mi estado de ánimo importa un pepino, ni que le afectara a usted.

-Discúlpeme su señoría, para la próxima vez prometo avisar- dijo en tono sarcástico- Sólo te venía a avisar que la loca de lentes quiere hablar contigo- y antes de que pudiese devolverle la pedrada se fue.

-Sargento de mierda- mascullé mientras recogía mis cosas y salía a ver a Hanji.

Al ir por el edificio me percaté de que todo estaba muy silencioso, lo cual se me hizo demasiado extraño, al grado de que pasó por mi mente de que me estaban jugando una broma. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que antes de que pudiese alzar la cabeza choqué con alguien, ambos caímos al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho! Yo... estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y esto que no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí, y de hecho todo estaba silencioso y bueno...- me apresuré a decir, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que ni si quiera sabía con quien había chocado, al mirar bien vi a un chico rubio de ojos azules, sino fuera porque le miré bien hubiera pensado de primera impresión que era una chica, su corte de cabello era raro, y gracioso.

-N-No es nada, fue mi error, yo estaba distraído pensando en la identidad de... y bueno- esa voz chillona la conozco de antes, sí, era el chico que estaba peleando con los matones esos antes de la caída de las murallas.

-Jaja no te preocupes- sonreí - Creo haberte visto antes, pero no lo sé, es solo una suposición, en todo caso, soy Hoshi Irmtraud, ¿Tú cómo te llamas soldado?- le extendí la mano en señal de saludo, o al menos eso entendí la primera vez que Hanji hizo lo mismo.

- A-Armin Arlert! mucho gusto en conocerte...- dijo mientras me devolvía el gesto de la mano.

-¿Eres amigo del tal Eren no?- pero antes de que respondiera lo interrumpí- Bueno, mucho gusto igual en conocerte, pero me tengo que ir antes de que alguien más esté jodiendo- suspiré.

Así, sin más interrupciones bajé hacia donde estaba Hanji, en el camino vi a Eren y Mikasa, esta última me lanzó una mirada asesina, al parecer cree que es mi culpa que el pobre chico se encuentre en un estado pésimo, y tiene razón, desde aquel día Eren no ha estado más que sufriendo una larga fiebre.

-¿Querías algo?- le dije mientras tocaba la puerta de su recámara. Al parecer en la sala no sólo estaba Hanji, sino también alguien desconocido para mí, se veía de la realeza.

-Ah, hola Hoshi, verás... no se si siguas enojada conmigo pero te vengo a dar otra noticia que quizás te pueda molestar- dijo lamentado - Verás, no podrás salir a alguna expedición con nosotros, el Rey mandó una carta diciendo que quiere que estudies un cierto tiempo allá, no nos explicó las razones, pero incluso mandó a un miembro del consejo para que te escoltarán hasta allá. Lo lamento mucho!- y antes de que pudiese decir algo Hanji se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un gran abrazo (que parecía más una maniobra que me iba a asfixiar).

-H-Hanji me estás asfixiando- dije con el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Oh, lo lamento, es que... la emoción tu sabes- se quedó pensativa un momento- Y se me olvidó mencionar cuándo te vas a ir, te quedarás unos días más por aquí, para que hagamos más practicas, pero al inicio de la semana te tienes que ir- puso cara triste.

-Pero... no lo sé, es muy apresurado, además ¿Por qué el rey quiere que esté allá...?- antes de que pudiera decir más, recordé lo que me dijo Frank la noche pasada. Tragué saliva.

Probablemente Frank le dijo al rey quien soy realmente, y quizás por ello quiere hablar conmigo, en todo caso, no creo que sepa que habilidades tengo. Por ahora, lo único que sé es esto: Mi nombre real es Freyja Duatmir, pertenezco a la realeza, desde el nacimiento he tenido una habilidad especial que me permite manipular el cuerpo de las personas, mi pueblo natal está destruido ¿la razón? no lo sé.

-Pues él dijo algo de que le interesaron tus habilidades y serían muy útiles, por ello dijo eso... o algo así, en todo caso, si quieres puedes retirarte- dijo Hanji preocupada- Y no olvides que por la tarde tienes entrenamiento-.

-Gracias, Hanji- le dije secamente para después salir al jardín.

* * *

Me puse a dibujar hasta que llegó el atardecer, era hermoso, pues nadie me molestó durante ese lapso, además no había demasiado ruido en el jardín, no lo había notado, pero desde hace unos minutos alguien ha estado observando lo que hago.

-Yo pensaba que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad siempre estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas más importantes que espiar la vida de los demás- dije mientras me volteaba para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Y yo pensaba que ciertas personas eran más puntuales, pero ya veo que no- dijo Levi con su seriedad de siempre.

-Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo...- susurré para mí misma.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada todo el tiempo? - me estaba corriendo del lugar indirectamente- ¿Qué garabatos haces?-

-No soy garabatos idiota, son dibujos, y no es nada de tu incumbencia- le grité mientras me detenía a su lado- Al menos no era una vagabunda como otros- no lo sé pero cada día aumenta más mi odio por él.

Para mi mala suerte, nadie estaba disponible para supervisar mis prácticas más que el sargento, Petra estaba ocupada y Hanji tenía... experimentos que hacer con Eren. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, o más bien "normal" dentro de lo que cabe, Levi, como siempre regañándome por el mínimo error, en una ocasión, para pagarle con la misma moneda le salpiqué sangre en la cara, claro, el precio de la broma fue mi dedo herido, ya que como Eren estaba enfermo, no había titanes con quien practicar, de todos modos... podíamos trabajar la agilidad.

El sargento era muy rápido, demasiado, a veces llego a creer que no le dieron ese título a lo estúpido, aún así, no deja de ser tan idiota y maniático de la limpieza. Me pregunto si alguna vez dejó esa actitud seria, me refiero a que, si en su infancia era un niño normal, que hacía travesuras y todo, o probablemente sufrió alguna desgracia que lo hizo ser como es ahora, creo que lo comprendo en ese aspecto, pues yo no soy la persona que solía ser antes.

-Te faltó cortar ahí- dijo señalando uno de los muñecos de práctica.

-Pfff- suspiré- son muñecos, no tiene sentido tomarlos en serio, no sé por qué eres tan exigente en ese aspecto ¿Qué nunca te relajas?- fruncí el ceño.

-La que se debería relajar eres tú- dijo poniendo una ligera sonrisa. Por unos segundos quedé impactada ante el gesto, nunca lo había visto cambiar de ese ceño fruncido y gruñón a uno más calmado... estaba sorprendida.- Oye, ¿Te falta oxígeno en el cerebro o qué? Estas completamente roja- dijo.

-¿Eh?- dije mientras tocaba mis mejillas, que estaban ardiendo- C-Claro que no! Es solo que... el sol me hace daño, yo te lo había dicho ya antes!- me defendí inmediatamente.

-Lo que digas- dijo mientras salía volando hacia el castillo.

-Mierda, espérame!- chillé al reaccionar tarde.

* * *

Pasaron varios días de práctica hasta que me digne a ver a Eren, el pobre parecía cada vez más peor, y en parte era mi culpa, al principio estaba desconcertada sobre cómo había hecho tal cosa, pero ahora comprendo...

-¿Eren estas bien?- le pregunté al moribundo de ojos verdes, quien me respondió con el ceño fruncido, yo y mis preguntas estúpidas- Lo lamento, es mi culpa... yo... no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y por mi culpa estas aquí, porque deseé que pararás, que dejarás de ser un titán, en ese momento pensaba que sería lo correcto, y lo lamento, fue por reacción- junté mi mano con la de él- pero ahora te voy a curar, lo prometo- y después de dicho esto, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en una sola cosa, poder de titán, si podía transmitir ese sentimiento al cuerpo de Eren, probablemente sirva para hacerlo sentir mejor y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Abrí mis ojos y volteé a verlo, ya no lucía tan pálido como antes, poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a recuperar el color de antes, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente- Espero que me puedas perdonar- le dije antes de salir de la sala.

Al siguiente día me despertaron los gritos de Hanji, quien se encontraba alegre y babeando.

-Mira, Hoshi! Eren ha vuelto a la normalidad!- me gritó tan pronto como notó mi presencia en el patio- pareciera que fue un milagro!-.

-Sí, Hanji, es increíble- dije sonriendo- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a comer- fruncí el ceño.

Me senté en la mesa a comer lo de siempre, pero al menos era algo que llenaba mi estómago, aún no estaba acostumbrada a comer con cubiertos, puesto que muchos años de mi vida los pasé comiendo con las manos. Noté que Armin estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Tú lo hiciste no?- murmuró - Es imposible que Eren se haya curado de la nada, además, escuché lo de aquel día-.

- No te voy a mentir, tienes razón, fui yo- tragué saliva- ¿En serio me viste aquel día? Vaya, me sorprendes- tomé un sorbo de la taza de té.

- Ya veo... de todos modos, si quieres, no digo nada, no es algo irrelevante, o al menos en este momento-.

-Gracias- dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera un perro.

* * *

Llegó por fin el día, no me atrevo a decir que el más esperado, pues la verdad me daba igual, mientras fuera algo en lo que al final saliera ganando estaba bien. Todos se había despedido de mí, excepto Corina -quien se encontraba fuera en una misión en el distrito Yalkell- y el sargento.

Todas mis cosas ya se las habían llevado otros carruajes, nada más quedaba el último carruaje, donde se supone que debería de ir yo. No fue una despedida nostálgica, es más, todos ayer me habían hecho una fiesta de despedida, pues sabían que no se podían despedir de mí por la mañana, ya que partiría demasiado temprano y además ellos se preparaban para otra expedición. Sinceramente, me hubiese gustado ir con ellos, hubiera sido divertido. Sólo espero regresar y encontrar a todos vivos.

Después de darle una última mirada más al gran y viejo castillo, me subí al carruaje, el vestido que llevaba era algo apretado -demasiado- temía tropezarme al subir al carruaje, pero el hombre misterioso de aquella vez iba a viajar conmigo como mi ayudante, así que supongo que no debo de preocuparme por ello, lo único que me intriga es el por qué de que lleve su cara cubierta todo el tiempo y solo se pueda ver uno de sus grises ojos.

Así pues, partimos, el cielo aún se encontraba oscuro, pero se veía el amanecer claramente, la vista era hermosa. Al regresar a ver el castillo vi como alguien me miraba por la ventana, era Levi, quizás no se había despedido de mí, porque es tan idiota y seguro no le gustan las despedidas, en todo caso me da igual. Ahora de lo único que me debo de preocupar es por lo que viene ahora.

Di un largo suspiro y regresé a ver mi cuaderno de dibujo, pasé hoja por hoja, mirando cada cosa que había hecho... en él estaban dibujos de Eren, Petra, Hanji e incluso del mismo Levi. Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando salió una pequeña hoja volando, tenía unas letras escritas, al parecer era una carta. ¿Una carta?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola mis pequeños lectores! ¿Me extrañaron? Lamento haberlos dejado con la intriga u.u pero ya estoy de vuelta! Había sufrido un bloqueo temporal, y luego los profes me asfixiaban Dx pero ya estoy mejor :D

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Me alegra saber que la historia sigue en pie y recibiendo reviews pese a que no estoy n.n y como recompensa les traje este capítulo. Lamento que no haya mucha acción hasta ahorita u.u pero pronto serán recompensados por su paciencia 0w0 porque se vienen muchas sorpresas con Hoshi 0!

Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar su review :'3 es mi caldito de pollo para seguir escribiendo...

_**Matta ne! **_


End file.
